I Can Only Imagine
"Is this real?" "I don't know." "You know, I've never felt like this before." "I can only imagine what life would be like... with you." This is not canon, so this is actually a fake scene. This stars Brighty's favorite shipping, SnowXStorm. the shipping is only one-sided, but other than that, it's not canon. The scenes in this story is fake, and is not shown in the actually show of Cold. Enjoy <3 I Can Only Imagine Where are you When I need you Things are getting worse Where are you When I need you We're under this StarClan forbidden curse Snowbreeze lowered her head as she sat with her tail curled around her body. She had just returned from a hunting patrol, and she barely managed to catch a rabbit. The snow and hunger was dragging her down. She looked around her, and she saw the WindClan warriors heavily trudging through the cursed snow, trying to get the queens to eat to feed their kits. "Snowbreeze?" She looked up as Onestar mentioned her name. "Yes?" She mewed respectfully, dipping her head to her Clan leader. "There are rumors of rogues wanting to help the Clans, and it was true," the WindClan leader began, "Their names are Shade and Storm." I shivered at the name of Storm, but from excitement and anticipation. "They need cats to go with them to search for land for us to hunt in. Will you go?" Snowbreeze's light blue gaze darted around towards the queens who wouldn't eat. "I can't though," she whispered, "What about my Clan?" "We'll cope, Snowbreeze, WindClan needs you to find this hunting area." Onestar laid his brown tail on her shoulders. The white she-cat dipped her head and mewed, "Do I go then?" "Well, they're waiting near the entrance of camp." Onestar stated. "Go on." Snowbreeze looked up, and saw piercing blue eyes meeting hers. She drew in a sharp breath, and looked away momentarily. The dark gray she-cat looked older, and her stormy blue eyes flashed with impatience. She must be Shade. Snowbreeze decided. She glanced over at the mesmerizing blue gaze she had seen. That must be Storm. The same tingle of excitement ran through her, but Snowbreeze surpressed the shudder. She spotted a pale cream she-cat who looked irritated and disgusted at the thought of being near the rogues. Snowbreeze recalled her name as Dawnfur. There were also two RiverClan warriors, who were pressed against each other, discussing something. Mates, probably, I think they are...Reedtail and Minnowfur? Snowbreeze trotted over there and dipped her head to each of the cats in turn. Dawnfur's amber gaze wasn't as daunting as Snowbreeze had thought. "Let's go," Shade mewed abruptly, spinning around to leave. Dawnfur made a face at her and muttered, "Who died and made you leader?" Storm gave her a mutinous glance, and Snowbreeze hoped that Storm was kinder than she looked now. Dawnfur shot her a glare in response, and I prayed that Dawnfur wasn't going to be a pain in the tail this entire quest. "You're Snowbreeze, correct?" A soft, but light and beautiful voice sang in Snowbreeze's ear. It was the rogue Storm. She looked a few moons younger than Snowbreeze. Stunned for a moment, Snowbreeze gaped at Storm, unable to speak. "Cat got your tongue?" She heard a snide voice call out. Snapping her muzzle shut and shooting a venemous look at Dawnfur, Snowbreeze managed to stutter out, "Yes, that's my name." Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics